New York
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: Pre, pre, prebook. This is about Dally and his sister when they lived in NY. It’s a crossover with West Side Story but you don’t have to have seen it to understand it.
1. Old Customs

Summary: Pre, pre, pre-book. This is about Dally and his sister when they lived in NY. It's a crossover with West Side Story but you don't have to have seen it to understand it.

I sat waiting in hope. What was I waiting for? The leader of the gang I was in to meet the guy who asked me out. Why? Because here, on the west side of New York, there's a custom. If a guy wants to date a girl who's in a gang, you have to get her gang leader's approval first. I think it's kind of unfair because a girl doesn't have to meet with a guy's leader, but whatever. What can I do? I was the only girl in the Jets. I'm not saying that I'm so amazingly awesome that they just _had_ to let me in. Nah, my brother and my leader were just real good friends. Dally _was_ the second lieutenant after all. I could hold my own in a fight, though. Dally taught me when I was real young, said I'd need to know how, here.

"Now, Dally," Riff, our leader was saying. Riff, Dal and me were in the other room. "You let me talk first. No butting in. When I'm done you can do whatever you want. Got it, buddy-boy?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dally sighed. "Let's just do this." Riff was letting Dally sit in since he was my brother. We walked in. Sean immediately stood. A sign of respect. Riff and Dally went to sit across from where Sean was, Dally glaring at him. Riff motioned him to sit. I went and sat next to him. Sean was a member of a gang too. An allied gang. The Falcons.

"So…" Riff began. "Why do you want to date my sister?" I rolled my eyes. Riff always said I was his sister even though by blood I wasn't. But hell, he was just as much my brother as Dal was.

"I like her."

"Why?"

"I don't know…I just do. She's just so…I really like her." It made me really happy to hear this. There are those girls who everyone loves. I wasn't one of them at all. This was the first guy to ever like me. I smiled. I looked at Dally. He really didn't like him, I could tell. But it was only because I was his sister.

"So you like her. Fine. Great!" Riff said sarcastically. "But where will you be when she needs you? If she needs help in a fight? If whatever? You gonna be standing there liking her?"

"No." Sean answered. "I'd help her. I wouldn't let her get hurt."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Riff looked at me. I was fourteen.

"How long you been a falcon?"

"Since I was twelve."

"That's pretty young to be in a gang, ain't it?"

"Jack's my brother." I inwardly smiled. I could tell Riff liked this. Jack was the Falcon's leader.

"Really? And he knows you wanna date a Jet?"

"Yeah. He's cool with it."

"Hmm…He know which Jet?"

"Well, there's only one female Jet ain't there?" Riff nodded. He liked him. I could tell. The Jack thing got him. Riff looked at my brother.

"Dally?"

"You try to get her in bed and I'll murder you!" He growled.

"Dallas!" Riff hissed. Dally looked at him and shut up. Even though no one could tame Dallas Winston, even _he_ had to respect his leader.

"I wouldn't think of it." Sean said. "I like your sister and I want a relationship with her, not a one-night-stand." Dally just looked at him and didn't say anything.

"C'mon, Dal." Riff said, motioning him to the other room. They were gonna make their decision. I looked at Riff as if to ask if I could come to. He read right through my thoughts. "Cassie, stay here." I nodded and gave him a pleading look. I could hear a discussion going on, though I couldn't hear the words. I looked at Sean hopefully for what seemed an eternity. They finally came back out.

"Fine." Riff said. Sean's face immediately turned happy. Mine too. "But you do anything, and I mean _anything_ to hurt her in _any_ way, and you won't be alive the next day. Got it?" Sean nodded. They shook hands.

"Now get out of here. And tell your brother to bring the gang and meet mine at Doc's at six. Just to hang out a while." Sean nodded, said bye to me, and left. Riff looked at me. I grinned and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Thanks, Riff."

"Be careful." Was all he said. I then hugged my brother. He hugged me back but said,

"I don't like him."

"I know." I answered.

So how was Chapter one? It'll get better. Please review and keep reading!

Ale


	2. Lt Schrank

Hey, guys! Thank you to my first three reviewers!

x fever x- Thanks! I love The Outsiders and West Side Story, too! One of my favorite plays and one of my favorite books! I'm so glad you like it. I have an idea for another crossover but I'm not sure if I should do it or not. Since you like them both, could you e-mail or IM me and I'll tell you my idea and you'll be my advisor? Thanks!

Nascargirl05- Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!

Banana4422- YAY! I'm so happy!

Horrorpop- Well, it's not REALLY like Unwritten Law... In UL Blade and Matt come and see Dally and then Riff comes. Here, it's before Dally even moved. Anyway, thanks for the review!

So here's the next chapter---

Us and the Falcons were all hanging out at Doc's Candy store. Somehow, we always ended up here. Everyone was just talking and hanging out. I was sitting at a table playing poker with A-rab, Action, Dally, Riff, Jack and Kelly. Kelly was the only girl in the Falcons. She was Jack and Sean's sister. You really had to have connections to be a girl in a gang. It really sucked. It was so unfair! But there was nothing I could do about it. Sean came and sat between me and Jack. Dally glared at him and Riff kicked him under the table. It was actually kind of funny. Being his leader, Riff was the _only _person who could touch my brother like that without trying. Well, I probably could do. Dally wouldn't do anything to his "baby sister." I'm not saying I'm all high and mighty and no one could touch me, just that a person like Dally, who was so over protective, wouldn't harm his little sister. Dally stopped glaring and we continued playing. Jack won. What else is new?

All of the sudden, the door banged and in walked Lieutenant Schrank. Schrank was the police officer who despised us all. All the Jets turned to look at Riff, and all the Falcons turned to look at Jack, to see what we should do. Both Riff and Jack nodded slightly as if to tell us to relax and got up.

"Why, it's Lieutenant Schrank!" Riff said and motioned for us all to say,

"Top of the day, Lieutenant Schrank." We all snickered as Schrank told us to shut up. He walked around, glaring at us, no doubt looking for something to haul us in for.

"Nothing illegal here, _sir_." Jack said emphasizing the "sir" sarcastically.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Schrank said with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"I'll be back in an hour." Schrank told us. "You guys better not be here when I get back!" With that he left, slamming the door. We all burst out laughing and resumed whatever it was we had been doing.

There's chapter two! What do you think? I hop you like! Please review!


	3. What Happened?

Hey all! Listen, x fever x and I are co writing a story. And it's pretty good. It's called "The Ones Forgotten". Its also a crossover with West Side Story, and you again, you don't have to know the movie/play to understand it. We really want people to read it because we like the way it's turning out. Please?  You'll really like it so please read and review it! Anyway, here's chapter three.

We were all still just hanging around when the door slammed and one of the Falcons, Drake, came running in. We all turned to look at him. Without at doubt, he had been jumped. He had cuts and bruises and blood all over him. Jack jumped out of his chair and ran over to him, kicking another one of his gang-members out of his chair so that Drake could sit. Riff got up too, and walked over to them. Jack ordered someone to get stuff to clean Drake up with.

"Cheetahs." He panted. The Cheetahs were another gang. "They said, 'Tell your gang and the Jets we want a war council tonight at midnight at Sweeny's Lot, and here's a preview of what you're all gonna look like.'" Jack looked at Riff who instantly nodded.

"All right, then." Jack addressed the rest of us. "It's ten o'clock now. We're all staying here for the next two hours then we're going to the war council. _No one_ leaves!" Jack then looked at Riff, waiting for his consent, which would make it official for the Jets too.

"That's rights buddy-boys," He said. "Everyone stays in here."

"Hey, Riff." I said as he came back to the table.

"Yeah?"

"If we stay here for the next two hours, Schrank'll come back and when we all get up to leave at the same time, he'll know something's goin' on. He'll find out about the rumble."

"You're right." Riff said and looked at Jack who was sitting next to us. Jack nodded.

"Let's move." He said. Riff got up.

"Listen!" He said so everybody we fall silent. "Change of plans. We're leaving. We're going to," He looked at Jack, for an idea of where to go.

"Let's just all go to the lot now. It's the only place big enough for all of us, and that way we'll be ready when they get there." We all left to the lot.

Hey, I know it's short but I couldn't go into the war council in this chapter. That's for the next chapter. Again, PLEASE read and review x fever x and my story. It's called "The Ones Forgotten". Thanks!

Ale


	4. The War Council

Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing, here's chapter four! It'll get really good in the next chapter!

We sat there for a while until the Cheetahs finally showed up. They had another gang, the Serpents with him. It was expected though that they'd have an allied gang with them. I mean, what idiot leader challenges two gangs against one? Immediately we all stood, looking as menacing as possible. I wasn't really good at that but I'm pretty sure they'd notice everyone else so it was all good. The Cheetahs and the Serpents did the same, standing in front of us. Riff, Tony our lieutenant, my brother who was in the second lieutenant, Jack, his lieutenant Mike, and his second Jason, all stepped forward. Ice, who came after Dally, and Drew, who came after Jason both stepped up before the rest of us, not quite to where the leaders and lieutenants though. The other gangs did the same.

"We challenge you to a rumble." The Cheetahs' leader said, following procedure.

"We accept." Riff said shaking hands. At the same time, Jack and the Serpents' leader shook hands. That's how it would be for the rest of the war council. After every settlement, Riff and the Cheetahs' leader would shake hands, and Jack and the Serpent's leader would shake hands.

"Time." Riff said.

"Wednesday, after dark." I rolled my eyes. No shit, it would be after dark. We couldn't be seen fighting. Today was Saturday so we would have four days before the rumble. Riff looked around to Jack and the Lieutenants. When no one shook their head, Riff nodded and they all shook hands.

"Weapons." The Cheetahs' leader said. They had to agree they they'd use weapons and then they would propose which. Riff looked around and Dally shook his head and quickly glanced over to me. I knew what that meant. He didn't want me fighting with weapons but because I was a Jet I would have to fight. I could tell by Riff's very slight change of expression, that he agreed. He thought for a second of a way to refuse without making his gang seem like we were scared. After a moment,

"What? Not strong enough to use skin?" He taunted. There was some anger in the eyes of both the Cheetahs' leader and the Serpents' leader.

"You want skin?" The Cheetah's leader asked. "Fine. It'll be better to get in close. We can do more damage." Riff and Dally smirked and Riff looked around. No objections. They shook hands. That was it.

"Place." Riff said.

"Under the highway." The Cheetah's leader proposed. Jack shook his head and said

"Next to the river." Jack proposed. The Serpents' lieutenant shook his head. They went like that back and forth until every leader, lieutenant, second and the ones who came next all ran out of ideas. The leaders turned to look at their gangs, meaning they were open to ideas. I looked down and thought and an idea struck me. We were having our council in Sweeny's Lot, we've fought here before, why not? I walked up and everyone looked at me. Riff came directly up to me and I whispered to him

"How 'bout right here?" He put a hand on my shoulder making me stand where I was, as he announced the offer to the others. Everyone agreed.

"Terms." The Cheetah's leader said. This was the final thing. Riff looked at Jack. I could tell he hadn't thought of this. A fight was a fight. You were challenged, you couldn't refuse.

"Terms." Riff said back to him, meaning he should call.

"Turf." Riff looked at Jack. I could tell he didn't like this. This was his turf and he would never give it up. Jack nodded and Riff couldn't say no. They shook hands and the war council was concluded.

"No jazz before the rumble." Riff announced and our rivals left.

"Nice job, Cass." Riff complemented. I smiled. I didn't usually get those ideas like the one I had today but I guess every one and a while, everyone had some good idea.

"Let's all go home." Riff announced. We said bye to each other and we all went our own way. I walked over to my brother. There had been an empty apartment that Dally had taken over. He slinged an arm around me and we walked home.

Soooo? What do you think? I really hope you liked it! Please Review!

Ale


	5. No Jazz Before the Rumble

Hola people! Here's the next chapter! Really hope you like!

I was on my way home from hanging out with some friends.

"Hey, Jet!" I heard someone call in a nasty voice. I whipped around and saw a Cheetah and a Serpent standing there. Fear immediately filled me and I started to run, although I _was_ scared, that wasn't the reason I ran. I ran because there was no possible way I could beat two people. My chances were slim of beating one of them, let alone two. I heard them running behind me and I increased speed. I hear two familiar voices ahead of me and I wan immediately relieved.

"ICE! TIGER!" I called, and they turned around and ran towards me. I stopped running when they reached me, allowing the other two to reach me. I had no doubt that with Ice and Tiger, they'd be dead. Well, not literally.

"Go to Riff, tell him." Ice ordered, flexing his muscles. I knew exactly what he meant and left. In any proper war council, it was said "no jazz before the rumble". This meant, that there was no fighting allowed between the two, or in this case four, gangs. If a member of either gang broke this rule, that member's gang had to forfeit the rumble. Unless, the leader of the person who was jumped, or in this case about to be jumped, decided on some kind of agreement. I knew Ice wanted me to tell Riff what happened, and then he and Tiger would bring the guys to Riff, while Riff got a hold of their leaders.

"Riff!" I called when I saw him. He was standing, smoking with Tony and my brother.

"Hey, Cass. What's up?"

"A Cheetah and a Serpent," I began. "They were after me." Dally jumped up.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly. "They hurt you? Where are they? Who are they?" Dally was asking a lot of questions and Riff stopped him.

"Are you okay?" He asked since I hadn't had the time to answer Dally with all the questions he was firing at me.

"I'm fine. They didn't touch me." I answered.

"Where are they?" Riff continued.

"Well, I started running from them, and I saw Ice and Tiger. So they have them. Ice told me to come tell you." Riff nodded.

"Dally, Cassie, go get their leaders."

"Y-you mean go into their turf?" I did _not_ want to do that. I just almost got jumped, I didn't want to get jumped, which is what would probably happen.

"Don't worry, Cass." Riff said. "Just tell 'em you wanna speak to the leaders, and by protocol of a rumble, they can't touch you. 'Sides, Dal won't let 'em." I nodded.

"C'mon." Dally said, slinging an arm around me. We began to walk. As we walked, we past Ice and Tiger. They had beaten the other guys and were forcing them to walk to Riff. I could tell Dally wanted to kill them, but he held himself back, knowing that Riff would kill him.

"Where ya headed?" Tiger asked.

"To get their leaders." I answered. The Cheetah and the Serpent exchanged scared looks.

"Where's Riff?" Ice asked. We told them. They left and we continued to walk. We finally reached their turf.

"Hey!" Called a Serpent. Great. Just great! Three guys came up to us.

"We need to see the leaders." The three Serpents looked at each other reluctantly, but consented. One of them nodded and said

"Come, I'll take you to 'em." I leaned closer to Dally as we followed him. I was really scared. Dally looked at me, and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. We arrived at a candy store. It wasn't that we didn't know the turf. We did. We came in all the time. And visa versa. You just had to be really careful in someone else's turf. We walked in and saw the leaders. They stood and looked at us suspiciously.

"Two guys, one in your gang and the other in your gang," I said, nodding to each one as I said which gang they were in. "Tried to jump me. Our leader has 'em now." The leaders looked at each other and then back at us.

"Sorry. We'll take care of 'em. Take us to 'em." As much as they hated us, we could tell they were mad that members of their gang had broken their rules. We took them to Riff where he had the two guys sitting, waiting. By then, Jack was there too. I guess Riff sent someone to get him. Sean was also there. He came up to me and asked if I was okay and all.

"I assume you know what happened?" Riff asked as we arrived.

"Yeah. We'll take care of 'em." The Serpents' leader, which I learned on the way over, from overhearing his conversation with the Cheetahs' leader, was Joe. And the other one was called Kayed. Weird name. Must be a nickname.

"So," Riff continued. "I assume you know what happens when a member of a gang jumps a member of the rival gang before a rumble?"

"Yes." Kayed answered.

"Well," Riff said. "I've decided, that you don't have to forfeit. These two however, stay with us until after the rumble, and then I wanna make sure you'll take care of them." They agreed. And with a glare and a threat to their members, they left. I knew why Riff had done this. He would much rather win for real then to win because the other gang forfeited.

Well what do you think? I really hope you liked it because I love this chapter! lol. So please review! I would thank you all personally but I want to get this up! Sorry! But thank you for reviewing! Please continue to do so!

Ale


	6. Arrivals at the Rumble

Hey, sorry I took so long, here it is!

"Everybody ready?" Riff asked barging in the door. All the gang, and the Falcons were sitting, waiting. We just wanted to go the rumble! We all cheered in response to Riff's question.

"All right! Let's go!" We all jumped up ready to go to the lot. On the way, we all horsed around and stuff, the usual. I was talking to Sean when I heard my name.

"Cassie!" It was my brother. I turned around and he jerked his head for me to go to him.

"I'll be right back." I said to Sean and walked over to Dally.

"Listen, Cass. If you need me," He began. "Just holler, got it?" I nodded.

"I know, Dally." I answered trying to act tough.

"Ya scared?" He asked, reading right through me.

"Scared? No! Of course not! I'm a Jet! Yes! I'm really scared." I muttered the last part. Dally swung an arm around me.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll be fine. And I'll be there if ya need me and so will Riff and everyone else." He said reassuringly. I leaned in closer to me. It felt so safe to be in my brother's arms, even safer knowing that in a few minutes I would be fighting.

"Hello!" Riff said coming up to us.

"Hey, Riff."

"Hey, man." Dally and I greeted.

"Whatcha kids talkin' 'bout?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. Sure, he could call me, 'kid', I was only fourteen, but Dally was only a year younger than him. He was seventeen.

"Hey! Dally!" Someone called. Dally let go of me and went over to whoever it was. Riff instantly took Dally's place with his arm around me. I didn't mind in the least. It felt safe and comforting in Riff's arms too.

"You know to call me, if ya need me, right?" He said. I nodded.

"Good." He nodded approvingly. I leaned in closer to him, taking a deep breath. We were nearing the lot. In a short while, I would be fighting. I started to think. If I wasn't Dally's sister there would be no way I could be in a gang. I _was_ tough and I _was_ strong. It's not that I wasn't. I just wasn't totally tough. Dally was. He had some soft spots, though. I took another deep breath as we arrived at the lot. I was ready to fight.

So what do ya think? For the part where it says Dally's seventeen it is 'cause this fic takes place the same year as The Outsiders. This is in the begging of Dally's seventeenth year, and The Outsiders, (in sequence to this fic) is at the end of the year. And for the part where it says Dally has a soft spot, keep in mind, this PREbook. Please review!

Ale


	7. The Rumble and Help

Hey guys, I don't know why it took me so long, and I'm sorry, but I'm happy I'm writing the next chapter…I love this story…hopefully so do all of you!

Taking yet another deep breath, I formed the ranks. I made sure, as did Dally, that I was standing next to him. The other gang was already there, lined up. Riff, Jack, Joe and Kayed all stepped forward, shook hands, and stepped back, allowing the guys who were starting the rumble to step forward, all wordlessly. Ice, who was starting for our side, and whoever the other guy was circled each other.

"Remember," Riff began unnecessarily. "Clean fight." The other guy threw a punch, Ice blocked it and the fight was on. I took a deep breath, looking around to see if anyone was coming towards me and making sure I was next to Dally. I stupidly stopped looking out for myself and watched Dal. The guy punched Dal in the head and Dally punched him back in the stomach. One more punch from Dal, and he was winning. I heard a groan from next to me and looked to see Kelly struggling with a girl from the other gang. I went to help her out, punched the other girl, which gave Kelly a chance to regain composure. As Kel and I were fighting this girl, I felt arms around me, and someone threw me from the girl, leaving Kelly and the girl and me this guy, whoever he was. I landed on the ground and the guy got on top of me. He was twice as big as me and I knew there was no way I could take him. I tried as best as I could to avoid his punches, but was kind of unsuccessful.

"Dally!" I croaked out, but I knew he hadn't heard me.

"Dally!" I cried a little louder. He was too busy. I gathered all the energy I had, "DALLY!" A second later, I felt the guy thrown off of me, Dally stood in front of me, protectively fighting off people who came near him to kind of avenge their friend he had just thrown. After fighting off two guys, he helped me up, quickly made sure I was okay and continued to fight. I noticed someone else come near and I took a deep breath. As I blocked a punch, I was only thankful that he was relatively small.

Okay, what do you think? Hope you liked,

Ale


	8. Winner is

Hey, thanks for the reviews! Here it goes. This chapter takes place right after the last one left off.

It was a sequence of fighting. Punch after block after punch after block. Whoever the other kid was he was a better fighter than I was. Not_ that_ much better, though, thankfully. I sneaked a look around while blocking a punch to see how we were doing. It looked as if we were winning but I couldn't be sure yet. Rumbles here, took a long time to end. It couldn't be over until a leader declared that his gang lost, and that would only happened when the gang leader realized he had to, as it was best for his gang. But it is really hard for a gang leader, any gang member for that matter, to swallow that kind of pride. This was the longest, hardest rumble I'd ever been in. I was lucky to be fighting that same guy the whole time. It was a perfect match. Neither of us was too big or strong for the other, which sucked because I couldn't win but he couldn't either.

"_ENOUGH!_" Someone suddenly cried, after about two hours of fighting. No one stopped, of course. I notice Riff make eye contact with the owner of the voice, who happened to be Kayed. They nodded at each other and Riff called to stop too. Still, no one stopped until each leader called it. Like magic, all punches and kicks and every other violent gesture stopped mid-air. Everyone looked to Kayed, him being the first to call. It was obvious why he had called. There were about five members of his gang lying around him groaning. He must've thought that he couldn't let anyone else get seriously hurt. But he knew people would get hurt. And five people aren't that many. I was really confused. When I realized that one of those people on the floor was his cousin, then it became evident. He and Riff shook hands, as did Jack and Joe. Various gang members helping those on the floor, they all left. The Falcons and us stood there panting, looking around at each other with slight smiles. Dally came up to me with a grin and threw an arm around me. I looked up to him and watched him laugh. Laughing seems to be contagious because I couldn't stop myself. Soon enough all of us, and all of the Falcons were standing there, looking around at each other, laughing.

What do you think? I apologize profusely for the lack of dialogue. Please tell me if you liked it.

Ale


	9. Early Mornings and Boyfriends

Hey sorry for the wait and the length of the last chapter.

I awoke the next day to laughter, in some pain. It took me some time to remember that we had the rumble the night before. A smile crept to my face as I remembered our victory. I walked into the kitchen and saw my brother and Riff sitting there, laughing at something.

"Hey, kid." Riff greeted. I glared in response. It was too early to be awake and it was all their fault.

"What?" Dally asked about my glare.

"It's…" I looked at my watch. "It's ten fuckin' in the morning! It's too damn early to be awake!" I sneered.

"Then why are you?" Riff asked amused.

"It was your fuckin' laughter!" One thing that everyone knew pissed the hell out of me was being woken up. Riff just shook his head, laughing even more. I glared at them and went to watch TV.

"I'm going for a walk!" I called about an hour later and walked out. I just walked around for a while when I ran into Sean.

"Hey, babe." He said with a grin.

"Hey!" I said kissing him.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I answered him.

"C'mon let's go get some food." We walked to the nearest restaurant.

"Yeah?" The waitress asked. We told her what we wanted and she eventually came back with it.

"So," Sean said. "We won last night. Jack was real happy." I nodded.

"Yeah. So was Riff. Reminded me of a happy fairy this morning." Sean practically spit out his coke, laughing so hard. I guess imagining a tough guy like Riff as in a little pink fairy outfit is pretty amusing.

"Just don't tell Riff I said that." I tell Sean. "He'd kill me!"

"Yeah," Jack said with a sly grin. "I bet he would."

"Well…" I said, a sly grin on my face matching his. "If you want a _girlfriend_," I emphasized the word 'girlfriend.' "You won't sentence her to death."

"Ooohh…" He said his grin widening. "Okay." And with that he kissed me.

Okay, sorry it's short. This chapter is kind of half filler, half necessary to the plot. Please review!

Ale


	10. Safety Ruined by Reality

Guys, I'm so sorry it's taken so long, so much shit is happening and I'm constantly feeling like crap. This is why I love the Outsiders section of FFN, we're like a family or something, hehe, I know it sounds corny, whatever…well anyway, so here it is. I've known for a long time how this is going to end but I'm not exactly sure when that's going to be. I really hope I haven't lost any readers with my long waits. I apologize profusely.

Sean and I left the restaurant and walked around for a while. We were passing a gas station when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Riff walking towards us. Sean and I stopped to let him catch up.

"Hey, kiddies," Riff joked, to which I rolled my eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really. Anything exciting happen with you today?" I asked. I was hoping for some action, although at the same time I was perfectly happy being alone with Sean which is why it kind of bugged me that Riff had shown up. It wasn't often that I got to be alone with him.

"Nah," Riff answered "Same ol' boring shit." We stood there talking for a while until I left to go to the bathroom, thinking it was convenient we were right outside a gas station. When I got back, Riff had his arms crossed with a strange look on his face. He wasn't mad, I've seen him mad before and this certainly wasn't the same look. Yet, his expression was different than it had been a couple minutes ago.

"What's up?" I said somewhat cautiously, referring to whatever it was that was going on.

"Happy fairy?" Riff said raising his eyebrows, and sounding really mad. I knew he was just joking though. I'd been with him too long not to.

"Sean!" I said not really mad though. I looked at Riff with a slight grin. "You know you can't be mad at me." I said throwing on an innocent look.

"Really." Riff said. "Would you like to try me?" I just rolled my eyes and hugged him. That was the way it was with me. I hugged a lot. For anything. I loved hugs.

"Hey!" A voice I recognized as Action's called. We all turned to see him walking towards us. "I'm going to a party, anyone wanna come?" Riff said he'd go but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with Sean. Finally, I was alone with him again and I kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Sean asked, grinning.

"Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend?"

"Sure she can." Sean answered putting his arms around me and pulling me close to him.

I put my arms around his neck, with his arms around my waist and we just stood there like that for a little while. I wanted him to never let go. I just felt so safe in his arms. The way I felt when Dally or Riff had me in their arms yet different. I wasn't sure exactly how to explain how I felt, but I liked the feeling. I had my head against his chest, with my eyes closed, just savoring the feeling. I felt one of his arms leaving my waist and half a second later his hand was on my head, gently moving it from his chest. I looked up at him, right in time to see his face moving closer to mine and right then, I felt his lips on mine. This was the first time I'd really been kissed. Sure, I kissed Sean all the time, but on the cheek. And here we were, leaning against a gas station wall, Sean hugging me as if he'd never let go, for all the world to see. And I liked it. I felt even safer. It was like magical or something. I don't know but it felt so safe. We stayed like that for a long time. How long, I don't know.

But everything came shattering down; reality hit me hard when I heard a noise. A loud bang, cracking through the air. It wasn't until I was down on the floor, pushed by Sean that I realized it was a gunshot.


	11. Black

Hey people! Here's the next chapter. I've had it hand-written for a while and I never had a chance to post it. Last chapter was a cliffhanger, but I only got two reviews and no one seemed to really care so I wasn't in a hurry. I'm getting the impression that no one likes this story, which sucks because it's probably my favorite of all that I've written. But that may just be because I know how it ends. Whatever please review if you're reading.

I lay on the floor, breathing heavily, scared for my life and Sean's.

"Stay down." Sean commanded me in a whisper, and before I could answer I felt him rise.

"Sean! No!" I yelled and quickly jumped up after him, ignoring what he told me. The gunshots had ceased. I breathed a sigh of relief and took off after Sean. I finally saw the shooters. It was two guys from the Vipers gang. They were running, Sean chasing after them silently. Luckily for us, they weren't looking back. I was confused but I'd be damned if I was going to let Sean run after them alone. I resisted the urge to yell his name, and contented myself, quietly catching up to Sean. I grabbed his hand and he stopped, facing me a look that clearly said

"I told you to stay there!" I returned his look with a glare and by his expression I could tell he remembered that no one can order to do anything. Sure, sometimes I'll listen if it's my brother or Riff but all in all I don't. Sean sighed, seeming to have temporarily forgotten about the Vipers.

"I love you." He said. At that moment, my grin was so wide, I thought my face would break. He'd never said that before. I threw my arms around him.

"I love you too!" I guess that got the Vipers' attention because in a split second, the gunshots started again and I heard Sean's distant voice calling my name. Before I could figure out what was going on, everything went black.

And that's chapter eleven! I have chapter twelve written out, so if I get enough reviews, (cough, cough) showing me you actually like this story, I'll put it up soon enough.

Thanks for reading, please review,

Ale


	12. running

"Cassie!" Sean yelled as he saw his girlfriend on the floor, bleeding. He ran over to her, picked her up and began running towards the hospital. There was fear etched all over his face. How could this happen, now! How could anyone get shot right after being told their boyfriend loves her? He kept running, his breathing was hard and shallow and his lungs were begging him to stop, but his feet kept pounding the pavement as he ran to save her life. He didn't notice anything around him; nothing in the world could distract him now. Nothing but a car skidding to a stop right beside him. He felt a bit of relief as he noticed his brother's car. He threw open the backseat door.

"What the hell happened!" Jack asked, well yelled.

"She's been shot!" Sean answered trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Go get Dally and riff and meet me at the hospital!" Jack ordered.

"But I--"

"GO!" Jack yelled, cutting him off.

Sean took off running again and after what seemed like an eternity arrived at Dally and Cassie's apartment, which was really just an abandoned apartment Dally claimed as his own.

"DALLY!" Sean yelled running in. "DALLY!"

"Where's the fire kid?" Riff asked amused. Sean hadn't seen him there.

"Cassie…" Sean panted, "she…got shot. Jack took her…to the hospital…" Dally had come out by then. He and Riff shared one quick glance before they both flew out the door.

Guys, I'm so sorry I take forever. I feel horribly about it. I hope I didn't lose any readers because I really think the last chapter is going to blow your minds.

Please review,

Ale


	13. The Final Cut

Oh…my…G-d…yeah it's been like over a year. So if anyone is actually reading this I am amazed. And very, very sorry. But, here's the final chapter of New York.

Third Person

Many people were in the hospital waiting room that day, but Dallas Winston was blind to them all. His eyes were opened when a hand was rested on his shoulder. With a start, he turned to Riff who was staring at him with an equal amount of sadness. Riff however, was trying to hide his feelings, putting his best friend's first.

"How you holdin' up?"

"How do you think?" Came the distraught answer. With a sigh, Riff slung his arm around Dally and said no more. Jets and Falcons poured into the room until both gangs in their entirety were sitting there, earning glares from doctors in nurses. But unlike usual, there was a dreary silence fallen over them all.

Sean sat alone at the opposite side of the room than most other people. His brother had come over to him, but when he received no attention, he left, figuring Sean wanted to be alone.

The loud silence was screeching in everybody's ears, deafening them all. It was broken, much everyone's relief, by a somewhat nervous voice.

"Um…where's the girl's parents?" The doctor asked the room.

"She has a name!" Sean yelled out, his first words since he'd notified Dally and Riff.

"She hasn't got none. She lives with me." Dally glared.

"Who are you?" Dr. Edwards asked.

"Her brother."

"You can come in, then." Without a word, Dally followed the man inside. The scene before him shocked him. His baby sister lay there, completely unconscious. There was tubes coming out of her mouth and it was the only thing to ever scare Dallas Winston.

"What the hell is that!" His fear spoke for him.

"We had to insert tubes, Mr. Winston. To help her breathe."

"What do you mean 'help her breathe'!"

"She wasn't breathing on her own. The bullet hit her lungs." Dr. Edwards asked. "You can talk to her if you'd like. We aren't sure if she'll make it." Dally wanted to throw the man against the wall but he restrained. He took his nurses and left the room, allowing the brother some time alone with the person he couldn't live without.

"Cassie, listen to me." Dally said hurriedly as he pulled a chair to her bedside. "You gotta wake up, all right, kid? You gotta come back. I dunno what I'd without ya, and if you don't wake up, I don't know what I'll do." He was expecting some kind of answer, but none came. "Cassie, come—" He was cut off by a loud beep, and before hek new what was happening he was being ushered out by a nurse.

"What happened!" Riff and Sean's voices came in unison, as everybody else's looks asked the same thing.

"I…I dunno." There was a sickening feeling, shared by all the people in the room, and everybody tried their best to ignore it. The rapid beeping from within slowly steadied until it was just a long stable beep. The sickening feeling deepened, and was added with a mixture of fear. Sean stood up, fighting back tears. Riff gripped onto his chair to keep from punching a wall, and Dally just wanted to run out.

"Mr. Winston," Dr. Edwards came back out with a grim look on his face and suddenly Dally never hated anyone more.

"We did the best we kid, yet we were unable save her." It sounded like the line had been said so many times, it had lost its meaning. Dally wanted to punch him, but Riff actually did; and before anything else could happen Dally ran out. Everyone was on their feet, Action and Ice holding Riff back. Jack hurried over to his brother and walked him out of the room because he didn't want anyone to see him cry, and as soon as they were in the clear, that's just what he did. Jack held his brother to his chest, holding him tightly, trying to do whatever possible to ease his pain, yet knowing there was really nothing to be done to do so.

Meanwhile, Ice and Action had managed to get Riff seated and somewhat calmer. A nurse had come out and hurried the doctor inside. Slowly, the room emptied out, until Riff was the only one sitting there. It took him a long time to compose himself, he wasn't even aware of how long exactly he was. Hours later, he stood and walked out. He needed to find Dally before he did something stupid.

"There you are." It was late at night, and Riff had finally found Dally sitting alone in an abandoned lot on the other side of town. He was crying, for the last time he ever would.

"What do you want?" Dally asked annoyed.

"Come on, Dal." Riff began.

"I'm moving." Dally suddenly said.

"What?" Riff couldn't even begin to comprehend how this would solve anything.

"I said I'm moving. I can't take it here anymore."

"Oh come on. Even if you did move, where would you go?"

"I dunno…" Dally begin. "Somewhere opposite of here. Cassie always wanted to live in the country."

"Dally, that's insane."

"No, it's not! I'm never going to be hurt again! I'm never going to care about anyone again, and this will never happen! I'm gonna get so tough nothing at all can ever touch me." Riff sighed and began to try and talk his friend out of it, but to no avail, because a week later Dally was at a train station, and he was really leaving.

"If you ever need anything, I'll be here. There's always a spot for you among the Jets." A week before, Dally would have hugged him and thanked him. But he was too tough, too uncaring for that now. And with a sad sigh, Riff watched the man he called his brother, step onto the train, and he never saw him again.

"This is pathetic…" Dally mumbled as he stepped onto the streets of Tulsa, Oklahoma. "When I said opposite, boy, I meant it." He started to walk around the town, looking for some place to claim as his own.

There was a boy walking in the opposite direction of Dally, looking down. He bumped into him and Dally grabbed him, pushing him against a wall.

"Watch where you're going!" The boy was scared out of his mind, and incredibly confused. But when Dally looked into his eyes, he saw something there that made him choke. He somehow saw Cassie and let go.

"What's your name kid?"

"Johnny Cade." Came the fearful reply. Dally nodded slowly.

Fin. The story is now over. If anyone is still reading, bless you.

Thanks for your patience,

Ale


End file.
